Tragedy
by Padackles Lover
Summary: "Jared estava morrendo e saber disso estava matando Jensen por dentro."


Jared estava morrendo e saber disso estava matando Jensen por dentro. Ele amava aquele homem mais do que a si mesmo, e ali estava sentado em uma poltrona de hospital ao lado de seu amor, via aquelas paredes brancas e todos os aparelhos que ele sabia ser a única coisa que mantinha seu mundo em pé. Era angustiante ver como a vida se esvaía lentamente do corpo de Jared.

Aquilo era demais para ele. Um punhal localizado em seu coração doeria menos. Sangrar lentamente até a morte doeria menos do que perder aquele que amava. Seu porto seguro.

Quem iria deixá-lo louco de ciúmes, a ponto de gritar? Quem agora diria para Deus e o mundo _"Jensen is my bodyguard"_? Quem tentaria beijá-lo em frente às câmeras? Quem...?

As brigas bobas, brincadeiras estúpidas, e o melhor de tudo: o sorriso espontâneo de Padalecki, que fazia com que Jensen perdesse o ar, a noção de tempo e tudo ao seu redor. Como poderia Jensen viver sem as gargalhadas adoráveis daquele que amava?

Acordar sem Jared ao seu lado era o pior dos pesadelos do loiro. Era o inferno na Terra.

Era estranho que tudo isso se passasse pela cabeça de Jensen naquele momento. Era curioso que ele conseguisse pensar em algo que não fosse toda a dor que sentia.

Levantou-se ao ver que Jared havia acordado. Lágrimas brotaram instantaneamente em seus olhos, e ele pensou que não iria aguentar... A dor explodiu em seu peito de tal maneira que teve de se segurar para não cair. Seu mundo estava desmoronando, _seu_ _tudo_ estava deitado em uma cama de hospital a beira da morte.

Jensen limpou as lágrimas, discretamente, para que Jared não percebesse o quanto era doloroso para ele. Olhou para o rosto pálido do moreno, aquele rosto que um dia fora tão cheio de alegria, era agora cheio de dor. Em meio a tanta dor nasceu um fraco sorriso, e tudo o que o loiro pode pensar foi que não havia nada no mundo mais bonito que o sorriso de seu amor. Embora estivesse mergulhado em tão grande angústia, aquele sorriso - ainda que fraco - iluminava seu ser, fazia com que nada mais importasse.

Segurava as mãos sem força de Jared, e já não escondia mais as lágrimas. Ele já não conseguia mais fazer. Pensava que poderia ser o último sorriso que veria. A última centelha de luz em um futuro que lhe parecia tão sombrio.

O moreno apertou levemente a mão de Jensen e o loiro sentiu seu coração bater a toda a velocidade, olhou para Jared e viu lágrimas em seus olhos também. O moreno mexeu os lábios sem conseguir emitir som.

- Shii! Não fala nada amor. Não se esforça. - foi só o que Jensen conseguiu dizer enquanto as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto.

Chamara Jared de _amor_; ele que tantas vezes rira do moreno ao ser chamado assim, dizendo que aquilo era muito gay até mesmo para eles, e se entregando a mais um beijo apaixonado logo depois.

Tantas lembranças pipocavam na mente de Jensen, tantos bons momentos que passara ao lado daquele que amava.

O loiro percebera que Jared sorrira ao ser chamado de amor, um sorrisinho irônico mesmo em meio ao desespero. Aquele era seu _Moose._

- Jen... amor... eu te... te amo, J! - Jared sentia-se mais fraco a cada minuto e isso era visível, mas não poderia deixar de dizer que amava Jensen, porque ele sabia que ficaria cada vez mais difícil, que cada "eu te amo" poderia ser o último.

As lágrimas de Jensen pareciam insuficientes para exprimir seus sentimentos. A alegria por ter a oportunidade de ouvir Jared dizendo novamente que o amava, misturada com dor e angústia sufocantes que o relembravam a cada momento da possibilidade de aquela ser a última chance de ouvir sua voz.

E então, o sorriso de Jared deixou de existir e a mão dele soltou-se da do loiro. O barulho do aparelho que contava seus batimentos cardíacos era agora um som constante; as enfermeiras chegaram e o tiraram do quarto. Jensen ouvia toda aquela movimentação no quarto, mas não conseguia raciocinar. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo a ele.

Era insuportável aquilo que Jensen sentia, haviam tirado seu chão.

Quando ficara tão difícil de respirar? Quando o barulho daquelas máquinas, que por um tempo haviam mantido Jared vivo tornara-se tão angustiante? Aquele apito odiavelmente constante que só servia para lembrá-lo de quanto algo pode machucar, como a vida pode perder o sentido de uma hora para a outra. Como não havia mais um motivo para sorrir, para viver.

O ar rasgava seus pulmões enquanto ele gritava. Não conseguia ouvir a si mesmo, tamanha a dor que sentia, mas sabia que gritava, pois sentia sua garganta queimar intensamente.

Ele era feito de dor.

Seu Jared estava morto, não veria mais seu sorriso, não sentiria mais os lábios dele nos seus. Nunca mais haveria vida em seus olhos novamente.


End file.
